roblox_super_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Echo Echo (aka Arika / Arikal16) is currently 19 years old and a mentor of The Super Alliance. She is a superhero that is capable of Self-Duplication as well as Ultrasonic Screams. She works with The Blur 'and 'Fade 'and aids them with all of their missions. Although she doesn't have an HQ of her own, she uses '''The S.H.A.R.C '([[The Blur|'''The Blur]]'s HQ) and is often found there, honing her powers. Origin Arika '''was 13 and attended school like a normal person. She wasn't liked, and was considered a complete nutcase by everyone around her, so she hung out with her best friends '''Bloo '''and '''Elreak '''majority of the time. '''Bloo and her were the same age, yet Elreak was 2 years older than both of them. These 3 did everything together, they would stay at each other's houses and play video games, go to the movies, even just walk everywhere. But she felt...more with Elreak and had quite the crush on him, yet, he was too oblivious to realise. Elreak was secretly working for the A.L.M.O.D.A as part of their young agents program but they were unaware and found out too late. He was tasked with stopping a villain but disappeared for three years. She went into a deep state of depression, not attending school, not hanging out with her friends and barely eating or drinking. It took a lot of persuading and pleading but Bloo finally managed to get her out of the house and start eating and drinking again. But this was 4 weeks after Elreak had vanished. 1 year later and Arika began to hide her pain, yet in reality, she was still deeply saddened by the loss. Two years after that, the girls left school, in hopes to travel the world but as they were packing Elreak returned. It was all in the newspaper so she rushed to greet him. He stayed in his house and she found he was similar state of depression as she was, she also realised how different he looked than when she last saw him. She explained to him what she went through and why and how she overcame it. It was then, Elreak realised how much she cared for him and, how much he cared for her. Although they tried not to show it publicly, the two had a deep connection with one another. She and Bloo persuaded him to leave his house and come out to hang with them. But they noticed something, he was acting differently and when he vanished in the blink of an eye, they knew something was up. He spoke to them a few days later and revealed that he had superpowers and could run close to the speed of light. He requested help from Bloo as they both knew that she had powers so he asked her to help him hone his powers. They spent weeks on end training, even his house disappeared for a while. It was a couple months later before he revealed his new identity as [[The Blur|'The Blur']]. He claimed he was going to help save people using his new powers and stop super-villains. Bloo joined him under the identity of [[Fade|'Fade']], but Arika was left, alone as they became to busy with saving people and stopping villains to hang out with her. But one day, when wondering around Aik City, the skies turned dark and the super-villain known as The Mystic Monolith was trying to take over the city. [[The Blur|'The Blur']] quickly arrived to stop his arch enemy with the help of [[Fade|'Fade']], but The MM got away while they were rescuing hostages from his grasp. Little did they know, that their best friend was taken by The MM and was using her to prepare a trap. The villain blabbed on about how [[The Blur|'The Blur']] would "Rue the day he ever crossed my path" and "I will prepare a trap that will end him forever!" then laughed maniacally. His 'Grand Plan' was to create a clone of Arika that would distract [[The Blur|'The Blur']] as he took over the city. But the cloning machine failed and instead, began releasing built up Dark Matter Energy within the cloning chamber which she happened to be in. [[The Blur|'The Blur']] managed to rescue her before the energy became fatal and killed her, but she felt different and asked that he examine her. He did so using top technology at his base, which revealed her entire cellular make-up was altered and appeared she could replicate every cell in her body at will. He also found that she could also manipulate the cells in her larynx so that she was able to release an ultrasonic scream, as could her duplicates. Arika, Elreak and Bloo all trained relentlessly, teaching Arika how to use her powers. She learned how to S''elf-Duplicate'' and control those duplicates, how to use her ultrasonic scream not only herself, but her duplicates as well and how she and her clones can use her Ultrasonic Scream in various other ways to protect a large group of people and deflect projectiles back to the point of origin. The three then fought in many battles with one another, always coming out on top but never being able to stop [[The Blur|'The Blur']]'s arch enemy, The Mystic Monolith. She became a member of the same agency that [[The Blur|'The Blur']] and [[Fade|'Fade']]' '''joined, due to their persuasion. She then left the agency when they formed the '''Super Alliance '''and became a mentor to help train new heroes. Private Headquarters She currently does not have her own Private HQ, as she tends to go to '''The S.H.A.R.C '(The Blur's 'Private HQ) Powers - ''Self Duplication Her main ability, is that she can release duplicates of herself which she can control via thought. ''- Ultrasonic Scream'' Her other main ability is that she can manipulate the cells in her larynx to release an Ultrasonic Scream. - Sonic Shield Using her Ultrasonic Scream, her and her clones (If organised correctly) can created a shield of Sonic Energy, stopping the energy from anything ranging from projectiles to people and preventing anyone inside the shield from being injured. - Sonic Wall If '''Arika and her clones are placed correctly, they can create a wall of Sonic Energy. It works similar to the Sonic Shield, but it only works on projectiles such as rockets and bullets, but can deflect it back to the point of origin. Co-Op - Time Bubble The Blur 'and '''Echo '''can combine powers to create a bubble of frozen time. This is accomplished by '''Echo '''creating her ''Sonic Shield ''around a group of enemies then '''The Blur '''runs at Mach 17 around the bubble to freeze time within it. The time can only be frozen for as long as '''The Blur '''continues running around the bubble. This combo is rarely used. - ''Ultrasonic Shockwave 'The Blur '''and '''Echo '''can combine powers to create a shockwave that temporarily deafens all those in range. This is accomplished by '''Echo '''creating her ''Sonic Shield, 'The Blur '''then hits it at Mach 6 to create a shockwave of Ultrasonic Sound. - ''Fear Dome When '''Echo traps enemies in her shield, Fade can draw out their fears and swirl them around within the shield, circling enemies and knocking them out through an overload of fear. Weaknesses - Although her Ultrasonic Scream is very powerful, if her mouth is somehow blocked, she won't be able to use her scream. Repeated strikes to her throat will also prevent her from using it. - Creating duplicates uses up her energy. Making her create duplicates, then destroying those duplicates will use up most of her energy, making her unable to create clones and use her Ultrasonic Scream. - If Arika Prime is knocked unconscious, all of the other clones will be forced back into her. - Should a clone die or be severely injured, Arika Prime will be disorientated for 2 minutes. - Her friends make great hostages, as she cares about them deeply. - Multiple distractions will prevent her on focusing on the battle at hand, meaning that she won't be able to control her clones. Allies [[Fade|'Fade']] Fade '''is one of '''Echo's oldest and best friends. When Elreak disappeared for 3 years, she was there to guide her. When she got powers, she helped her to get control of them, she even persuaded her to join the agency she was a part of as Echo. [[The Blur|'The Blur']] The Blur '''is one of '''Echo's oldest and best friends. She had a massive crush on him that developed further when he returned after being gone for 3 years as he realised how much he cared for her. He helped her to control her powers and even persuaded her to join the agency he was a part of as Echo '''and then helped him train students in the '''Super Alliance. [[Charred|'Charred']] Charred is Fade's boyfriend and a valued member of the alliance. Although The Blur '''still does not completely trust him, '''Echo is slowly, but surely persuading him to see him otherwise. Villains The Chaos Bringers The Chaos Bringers 'are a criminal organisation made up of numerous and highly dangerous villains dedicated on causing chaos and destroying 'The Blur, Fade and Echo. The Mystic Monolith The Mystic Monolith is the arch enemy of The Blur and the cause of her getting her powers. She and the other mentors fight together to take him down and sometimes alongside members of the Super Alliance. But she feels as though '''The Blur '''isn't telling her something about him...